hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
3009 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 3009 Atlantic Hurricane Season The 3009 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hurricane season that lasted from June 30, 3009 to December 27, 3009. The first system, Allison, formed on March 2. The last, Emilia, formed on December 31 at 2100 UTC, but still formed in 3009 and thus is considered a cyclone of this year. The strongest storms were Nia and Julianne due to same category and pressure of 868 mbar. This is an overly active season and is not unusual for the 3000's. It cost 14,451 Billion Dollars, costly. Hurricane Allison Allison was a long lived Cape Verde type Hurricane. It reached category 4 intensity on March 7, and maintained it until March 13, where it made Mexico landfall. It degenerated into a Tropical Depression, and maintained status in the Pacific until it was absorbed by Hurricane Hernan, a category 5 hurricane. Hurricane Beulah A tropical wave formed into a Tropical Storm on March 21, giving it the name Beulah. Beulah rapidly strengthened on March 28 to become the first category 5 of the season, as it neared Mexico with 165 mph winds. It made landfall that day, but weakened rapidly. In fact, it was weakening so fast that only 18 hours after peaking, it dissipated on the same day, March 30. The low it degenerated into became an extratropical cyclone that killed 1,451 people due to a shipwreck caused by Post- Beulah. Hurricane Cameron Cameron was a long lived category 3 that churned out in the open ocean for 21 days before it became extratropical and dissipated. It killed a man who was in Greenland due to fiery and bitterly cold winds. Tropical Storm Delta Delta formed as a Depression at 1200 UTC on June 1. It underwent rapid deepening but dissipated due to landfall. Predictions made said that had it formed near Nicaragua, it would have been a category 4 major hurricane. The remnants were absorbed by a weakening Cameron. Hurricane Ella Ella formed from a cold front which spawned a Depression. Ella soon reached its preliminary peak of a 125 mph category 3, but weakened as it moved toward Nova Scotia. It then reached category 4 intensity, but was then absorbed as a category 2 hurricane by a cold front churning near Greenland. The front then spawned hurricane Frances six days later. Ella killed nobody, but aircraft saw waves an estimated 95 feet tall while flying inside of Ella. Ella was a closely observed cyclone. Tropical Storm Frances Weak storm that made landfall at Houston, caused minimal damage and no fatalities. It had a pressure of 987, low for a Tropical Storm. Hurricane Gilma A Tropical Depression formed on July 22. It moved toward Nicaragua and gained strength as it intensified into a Hurricane. Gilma then turned toward North Carolina, intensifying more as it came toward Port Hatteras. The system briefly attained category 5 status while above Haiti. Gilma continued to head toward North Carolina as it fluctuated in strength, going from category 3 to a low-end category 5 hurricane. Eventually, it hit Port Hatteras, killing several people and sending a giant 40 foot "tidal wave" upon the city, killing thousands. It moved inland over North Carolina, it weakened, but killed 17 in Raleigh as it moved inland. It soon continued toward Canada, losing strength. It continued toward Canada, quickly degenerating to a low-end category 1 hurricane as it moved over Baffin Island, Gilma continued toward Greenland. It soon degenerated more, becoming a Tropical Storm by July 27. It churned in that area for July 28 2nd half of the 29th, but then suddenly lost tropical characteristics and dissipated. It cost 195 billion dollars in damage, and the name was retired. Hurricane Hortense A minimal category 1 hurricane that did not affect land at all. From its birth on July 27 to its death on August 2, it churned in the open ocean until losing characteristics eventually on August 2. Hurricane Iris This category 5 traveled up the USA coast from July 31 to August 7, where it turned back into the open ocean and dissipated. The only reported damage was when it tore a RaceTrac Gas station to flat rubble in Charleston due to heavy winds. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons